


Smoke and Mirrors

by Targling12



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Kylo Ren still cares about his sister, Lightsaber Battles, Loss of Parent(s), Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Force, corellian sand cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targling12/pseuds/Targling12
Summary: Not a day goes by that Theala Solo does not remember what her brother did.On the night he turned against Luke, Theala ran away instead of turning to the Dark Side with Kylo Ren, and became a smuggler. When her father turns up in the most unexpected of places, with the droid the entire Resistance is working for, Theala finds herself faced with a choice, she can run away and hide, or she can pick up her lightsaber and join the fight against the First Order.
Relationships: Knight of Ren/Original female character, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Vicrul (Star Wars)/Original Character(s), Vicrul/Theala
Kudos: 5





	Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to do this. Ugh, stupid nerves.

She'd wanted to be a Jedi.

The young smuggler sighed as Kloa landed the ship. The twi'lek looked over at her.

"You're in a mood." She noted.

"Not really." The girl replied.

"Theala, you may be wearing a mask, but you've been pissed about something all day."

"Just didn't sleep well." Theala replied.

She clipped the leash to Dust's harness. The Corellian sand panther flicked his tail impatiently, and Theala smiled behind her mask. The braided leather was soft from years of use, and Theala heard Kloa tutting in disapproval.

"You really ought to get a new leash. Your pet will break it one day."

"Maybe." Theala shrugged.

Takodana was a welcome relief. Their last run had been to Hoth.

"Come on!" Kloa called. "I could use a drink."

"Yeah, coming." Theala called back, gently tugging the leash. Dust trotted along beside her.

Maz's castle loomed overhead, and Kloa again shouted at her to hurry up.

Rolling her eyes, Theala jogged over, Dust loping in even strides beside her, his tawny fur bright against the grey stones.

"You took your sweet time." Kloa teased.

Theala shrugged, and followed the laughing twi'lek inside.

The lively attitude of the place had Theala smiling despite herself. She sensed a familiar presence, and ducked her head.

She did not want to see who it was.

"Take off your helmet." Kloa urged.

"No." Theala replied firmly. "Not here."

"If you're trying to pass as a man, your tits give you away." Kloa laughed.

"Shut up." Theala said, laughing now.

"There, see, I knew you were capable of laughter."

"Theala Solo." A female voice said from behind her. Theala sighed.

"Hey there, Maz." She said, not turning around.

"Don't you 'hey there, Maz' me."

Theala turned around. "Is there a problem here?" She asked stiffly. Behind her, Dust tensed.

"Easy." Theala told the cat gently.

"You cannot run away from who you are forever." Maz said sternly.

"Watch me." Theala replied coolly, in no mood to be judged.

"Theala. Go home." Kloa's voice startled her. Theala turned to look at the Twi'lek.

"What?" She asked.

"You don't belong in this business kid. You should be who you are."

"I've been smuggling with you for-"

"Two years now. I know. But you always wanted to be somewhere else." Kloa said gently.

"Do you not like me?" Theala asked her, puzzled.

"You're a great kid. I would kill for you, but you are not a smuggler, at least, not at heart. You don't want this."

Theala sighed.

"Thea." Kloa said gently. "You were seventeen when I met you on Corellia, standing there with nothing but a beaten up backpack, and your baby sand panther." The Twi'lek smiled fondly at Dust. "I love you both, but you need to go be who you are."

"Is that why we're here? So you can have Maz to back you up?"

"Maybe."

"Kloa..."

"You were going to be a Jedi, Theala."

"Yes." Theala said bitterly. "I was."

"You need to train. Your lightsaber-" Maz started.

"I said I was never going to wield the damn thing again."

"But you've kept it all these years."

"Kyber Crystal's fetch quite a price." Theala lied.

Maz saw through her words. "You were chosen by that crystal. It is bonded to you."

"I know." Theala sighed. "But... The girl you think I am... She died with her brother at the Jedi academy. I'm not who I used to be."

"No dear. You are not."

"I don't know what you want from me." She added, absently rubbing Dust's ears.

"Go home." Maz and Kloa said at the same time.

"I can't. Not after everything." Theala objected. "I can't just go home."

"Sure you can, kid." Said a new voice, one that brought tears to Theala's eyes.

"...Dad?" She asked, turning around to look at him.

Han Solo was smiling at her, eyes warm and loving.

"Let's see your face, kid. It's been too long."

With trembling hands, Theala removed her helmet.

Han Solo took in every detail of his daughter's face.

Golden-green eyes met his gaze, unreadable and guarded. Warm chestnut hair fell down her back in a loose braid.

She reminded him of Leia.

Chewie growled, and Theala smiled softly.

"Hey Chewie." She said, voice softer than when she wore her helmet.

Behind her, the sand panther yawned.

"Where'd you get him?"

"Corellia." Theala replied, her familiar sass showing through.

"No. Really? A Corellian Sand Panther from Corellia?"

"Imagine that." Theala retorted.

She felt a jolt run through the Force, and shuddered slightly.

 _Be who you are_. Her mind whispered. She did not push the feeling away, she let the Force flow through her again, let the fire re-ignite.

Theala turned to Kloa and Maz. She nodded slightly.

Kloa smiled and raised her drink, while Maz nodded approvingly.

She set her mask on the table, sliding it to Kloa.

"For luck." She said, grinning wryly.

"Your luck? No thanks." Kloa laughed, but she put the helmet in her bag.

Standing, she pulled Theala into a hug.

"Bye kid." She said gently.

"Bye." Theala whispered, not wanting to part with her friend.

"Bye handsome." Kloa said to Dust. The Panther purred as she scratched his ears.

Theala sensed a disturbance in the Force, and looked at her father.

"Something's happened." She breathed, and headed for the door.

The red streaks across the sky were unmistakable.

Bile rose in the girl's throat, and her hands trembled.

"No." She breathed.

"It's the Republic!" A voice yelled. Theala turned and saw a dark skinned boy running towards her. "The First Order, they've done it."

He looked around. "Where's Rey?" He asked Han.

"Who's Rey?" Theala asked, turning to her father.

"She's a friend of Finn's."

Finn followed Maz through the corridor, Han just behind him.

"I've had this for years, kept it locked away." Maz said, opening a box to reveal a lightsaber.

"Where did you get that?" Han asked.

"A good question, for another time. Take it. Find your friend."

A rumble overhead had Finn looking up.

Han's daughter cursed, and her Sand Panther snarled.

"Those beasts." Maz hissed. "They're here."

The First Order had come.


End file.
